


Paper Rings

by WhyDoIWrite



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, ENGWNT - Freeform, F/F, From Sex to Love, Houston Dash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, She ain’t straight, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Teammates to Lovers, USWNT, lionesses, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoIWrite/pseuds/WhyDoIWrite
Summary: Inspired by Nairn’s “shooter’s shoot” comment.
Relationships: Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis, dewis - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. If We Never Met

_“If we never met,_

_I’d be drunk waking up in someone else’s bed,_

_I’d be lost in a crowded room of fake friends,_

_I wouldn’t even know what love is,_

_If we never met.”_

-John.k

* * *

Rachel feels a hand on the small of her back.She’s sitting at a bar in Houston, a gay bar, but she doesn’t really know why she’s there. She just needed to get out, and this is where she landed.But she didn’t particularly come here to be hit on. Well, maybe she did. Maybe that’s just what she needs right now - to go home with a stranger. But then she hears a familiar voice. “Hey, Rach.”

Rachel spins on her barstool.“What are you doing here?”She can’t contain her shock. 

“I went by your apartment and knocked. You didn’t answer.Nairn heard me though and told me you were here.”

Rachel squints at the tall, blonde woman standing before her, trying to process what’s going on. She had tried get Christine to come with her, so she guesses that’s plausible. “Why were you looking for me?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out.” 

_If I wanted to hang out?_ Rachel is confused. She doesn’t know Kristie well.She was only traded to the Dash about a month ago.And sure, she’s hot, like the most gorgeous girl Rachel has ever seen, but they don’t “hang out.”Ok, so maybe Rachel had been lusting over her,but she hadn’t _told_ anybody. They had done stuff with teammates before - dinners, movies, game nights - and ok, Kristie always seemed to find a way to sit by her, but they had never hung out _alone_ together.And then there was that time that Rachel was handing Kristie’s phone back to her after Kristie had showed her a picture on it, and Kristie kind of grabbed her hand more than she grabbed the phone and she held it for just a beat too long, but that was nothing. And... Kristie always made a point to tell Rachel a corny joke during lunch, usually quiet enough for only Rachel to hear as they sat across from each other, but still...Maybe she was just trying to make friends.Maybe she was trying to put down roots since the Dash seem pretty keen on keeping her, unlike Chicago. But why not hang out with Nairn? Plus... Kristie Mewis is at a gay bar. It doesn’t make any sense. Her mind feels fuzzy, but she’s only had two drinks. 

“Are you saving that seat for someone?” Kristie gestures to Rachel’s arm on the back of the barstool next to her. “Or are you gonna invite me to have a drink with you?”

Rachel moves her arm, but doesn’t say a thing. She is not usually at a loss for words, but this is a rare exception. 

Kristie sits down and signals the bartender, ordering a martini for herself and another beer for Rachel. Rachel tries to stop her, but the bartender is gone before she can. She sizes Kristie up, still not speaking. Their drinks are served and Kristie’s elbow is leaning on the bar, her head resting on her hand. She’s staring at Rachel, the corners of her mouth just barely turned up, giving off an aura of self-assurance that Rachel just can’t seem to match at the moment. “How it going?” she smiles, that big smile, the one where she smiles with her eyes and she gets those lines in her cheeks.Rachel immediately starts to melt, but just as quickly, she snaps out of it. Rachel is not about to let her new teammate in on her little secret that she is infatuated with her. 

“You know you’re at a gay bar, right?” The words tumble out of Rachel’s mouth before she can even think about not saying them. 

Kristie just nods, her eyes fixated on Rachel’s. “How else was I supposed to see you tonight, silly?”’ Then she changes the subject.“Are you excited to see your girlfriend in a few days?” Kristie asks, referring to the Dash’s upcoming away game.

“We broke up,” Rachel replies, somberly. 

“Oh!I’m sorry.I didn’t know.Are you ok?”

_Why_ _would she know?_ It’s not like Rachel’s relationship is something they’ve talked about. Rachel nods. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know. Nothing in particular. It just wasn’t right. I- my-I guess my feelings changed maybe?I didn’t want to string her along.” 

“But you’re ok?” Kristie sounds genuinely concerned. “You didn’t come here tonight to drown your sorrows?”

Rachel shrugs.Ending a relationship is never easy, after all, even when you’re the one doing the ending.“Perhaps.But really, I’m fine.”

Kristie flashes that same smile again, and Rachel catches herself spending too long staring at Kristie’s lips. Kristie notices it too; she bites her bottom lip as she follows Rachel’s eyes. Kristie tips her glass towards Rachel.“In that case, cheers to new beginnings.”


	2. Girl Crush

_ “I’ve got a girl crush, _

_ Hate to admit it but, _

_ I get a hard rush, _

_ Ain’t slowing’ down.” _

-Little Big Town

* * *

“Have they been hitting on you all night?” Kristie nods towards the room full of women. She’s not jealous; she knows none of these women are competition, but she likes the idea of stealing Rachel away from them.  


Rachel swallows hard. “Some,” she replies vaguely. “You’ll have way more hitting on you.”

“Not what I’m here for,” Kristie shrugs. She lets her free hand absentmindedly trace circles on Rachel’s bare knee through her ripped jeans. “Now they won’t.”   


  
Kristie watches as Rachel finishes her beer too quickly, and she can’t help but hide a small smirk as Rachel excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Kristie slowly counts to 30 in her head before following. When Rachel opens the stall door, Kristie is waiting, perched on the counter. She’s wearing a short skirt and a crop top, both black, and for a moment, Rachel can’t think, seeing Kristie leaning back with her long legs spread before her. She blinks hard, twice, clears her throat, regains her composure, and then moves to wash her hands. Kristie waits patiently until Rachel has dried her hands on a paper towel to move. She steps forward towards Rachel. She watches Rachel’s lips part, as if she wants to say something, but she doesn’t.

“I have to confess something,” she says quietly, her eyes slightly downcast.Rachel simply watches her. Kristie continues. “I already knew you two had broken up,” she admits.

“How?” Rachel is confused. She really wants to ask why, why Kristie knew that, but she figures how is good enough too. 

“I may have stalked your social media and seen that she unfollowed you. And she took down the pictures of the two of you.”

Now would be the appropriate time for Rachel to ask why, but she doesn’t get the chance to.Kristie closes the remaining distance between them.She’s counting on Rachel to back away, back into the stall she just came out of, and that’s exactly what happens. As Kristie moves into Rachel’s space, almost touching her, Rachel takes two steps back, hitting the stall door. It swings in, and Kristie continues moving forward until she’s inside the stall with Rachel, too. 

She’s taller than Rachel. And stronger. She easily pins the younger woman up against thewall of the stall, kissing her. What she lacks in experience with women is not coming through in this moment. She knows exactly what she wants.

  
It’s not at all what Rachel had envisioned when she had fantasized about Kristie. Whereas Rachel had envisioned slow and scared, tender and halting, this kiss is fraught with desperation and hunger. Kristie’s hands are on either side of Rachel’s face, tipping her head up towards her and keeping her there.And before she knows it, Rachel’s own hands are on Kristie, holding on to her waist. 

Rachel is the one to finally break the kiss.She’s out of breath after being caught off-guard, and her mind is racing. Kristie’s just standing there, smiling this sultry smile at her, and Rachel can’t wrap her head around what’s going on. 

Kristie reaches back and locks the stall door, and Rachel realizes that she’s not dreaming; this is really happening. As Kristie leans in to kiss her again, Rachel stops her. “What are we doing?”

“Kissing,” Kristie responds, matter-or-factly, as if they’ve done it a hundred times before. 

“That’s not what I mean,” Rachel sighs. “What are we _doing_? We’re teammates. You’re straight.”

“Maybe I am.Maybe not,” Kristie shrugs. Her hand is lightly resting on Rachel’s shoulderand she watches Rachel’s face as she lets it slowly fall to her breast. She feels Rachel’s nipple harden. Kristie has to hide her surprise when Rachel’s expression doesn’t change, but she can now feel Rachel’s heart pounding under her hand, and her quickened breathing belies the calmness she’s trying to give off. Kristie steps into Rachel again, nuzzling her neck.She moves her lips to Rachel’s ear.“Maybe I want to know what it’s like to be with you.”Her voice is low and raspy and it sends a chill through Rachel. She can’t hide that. “Maybe I’ve been thinking about it since I got to Houston.”That shudder tells Kristie everything she needs to know. This was a risk, a calculated one, but still a risk. She was biding her time, waiting for the right moment to make her move, and this seems to be that moment. “We’re both adults. I can handle it if you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know what Girl Crush is really about. No I don’t care that it’s technically not fitting because I only wanted to use that little piece


	3. One Night Love Affair

_You're the silent type,  
And you caught my eye,  
But I never thought that I'd be touchin' you.  
How was I to know,  
I'd let my feelings go,  
And that I'd be yours before the night was through._

_\- Bryan Adams_

* * *

Rachel doesn’t know if she can handle it, but she lies and says she can.It would also be a lie to say she hadn’t thought about how soft Kristie’s lips probably were, but she had never dreamt that the first time she would taste them would in a dingy bathroom at a gay bar. She’d never imagined that Kristie would be the one to make the first move.Or any move. But here they were.She’ll deal with the consequences some other time. Maybe in the morning. Maybe when she’s sober. But not right now. 

Right now, she wants Kristie. And right now, Kristie’s hand is climbing up under her shirt, cupping her breast,making it hard for her to focus.Right now, she’s sucking on Rachel’s neck so hard that Rachel knows she’s going to have to make an excuse for the mark in the locker room tomorrow.Right now, Rachel can think of nothing other than what comes after that explosive first kiss that’s left her in a daze. 

She feels Kristie fumbling with the button on her jeans.Rachel moans Kristie’s name into the stale air, a feeble, last-ditch, attempt to stop this from happening in a bathroom stall with graffiti-covered walls.But she moves her hands down to help Kristie with the button anyway.It’s not like they really have a choice - they both have roommates, and presumably, no one can know about this. 

Kristie slides her hand inside Rachel’s jeans, rubbing her fingers over Rachel’s center,maybe a bit too roughly, causing Rachel to jerk and grab at her forearm. 

Kristie lets up just enough but doesn’t stop until she’s can feel Rachel’s wetness seeping through her underwear. Kristie knows how worked up Rachel is. She can see it on her face, her eyes tightly shut, her head thrown back against the stall wall.She’s biting her lip and breathing hard through her nose, trying to control herself, trying to stay grounded.It’s turning Kristie on.She uses her fingers to push Rachel’s underwear down so she can dip beneath them and slide her fingers through Rachel’s slick folds.It elicits a quiet “Fuck” from Rachel. 

Just then, they hear the creek of the bathroom door opening and Kristie feels Rachel’s body tense under hers. But she doesn’t stop; she continues running her fingers in Rachel’s wetness, teasing her opening, kissing her to stifle the sounds escaping from her slightly parted lips. And Rachel kisses her back desperately, pushing her hips into Kristie’s hand, silently begging Kristie to enter her.

Just how much Rachel wants this is getting Kristie off, but she knows she can’t tease Rachel for much longer. As the door opens again, she slides two fingers inside, and a hushed cry escapes Rachel’s lips.Kristie didn’t capture it in her mouth; she didn’t want to. She wants to be able to watch as she fucks Rachel. 

Rachel is gripping Kristie’s side, panting.Kristie has her right hand braced against the stall wall as she moves the fingers of her left hand in a rhythm that matches the movement of Rachel’s hips. Rachel is completely oblivious to the near constant stream of people entering and exiting the bathroom now, as the curling of Kristie’s fingers is bringing her closer and closer to the edge. But Kristie is very much aware of it and it excites her - fucking Rachel with people right on the other side of the partition, able to hear them.As she climaxes, she tries to muffle the sounds of her moans into Kristie’s neck, but it’s largely ineffective. 

Rachel stands there, trembling, her weight supported by Kristie who still has her pinned against the partition. Kristie leaves her hand against Rachel until she’s done riding the orgasm out, then she removes it and brings her fingers to Rachel’s lips, tracing them, letting Rachel taste herself. 

Rachel is trying to catch her breath so she can reciprocate, when she feels a soft kiss against her cheek. Her eyes snap open and she’s looking into Kristie’s captivating blue-gray eyes. “See ya tomorrow at practice” Kristie smiles.She turns and leaves the stall, then exits the bathroom, leaving Rachel breathless and confused. 


End file.
